darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Armor
Items with names in italics are not a part of official Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. Eldar Armor Most commonly seen being worn into battle by Eldar Aspect Warriors, the Eldar carapace is a lightweight yet extremely durable and strong design that is essentially mesh armour with molded and reinforced joints. The heaviest of these suits provides protection comparable to power armor and yet weighs little more than a suit of Storm Trooper Carapace. All Eldar Armor counts as Good Quality, unless otherwise noted, but Best Quality still costs ten times as much. Complete suits of Eldar Aspect Armor are fully-sealed and pressurized, allowing the wearer to survive airless conditions (such as hard vacuum or underwater) for extended periods of time. Many suits of Aspect Armor also incorporate supplemental systems, roughly the equivalent of Imperial auto-senses, targeters, micro-beads and the like. Eldar Carapace Chestplate Eldar Carapace Greaves Eldar Carapace Vambraces Dire Avenger Aspect Armor :The de facto standard for Eldar Aspect armor. Dark Reaper Aspect Armor :The heavy lower leg plates of a suit of Reaper armor help to stabilize the wearer, at the cost of some speed. A character wearing Reaper armor gains the Autostabilized Trait, but reduces his Agility Bonus by 1 for the purposes of determining his Charging and Running movement rates. Fire Dragon Aspect Armor :Fire Dragon armor is designed to withstand extreme temperatures and divert harmful energies away from its wearer. This armor increases its AP by 1 against all forms of Energy Damage. Howling Banshee Aspect Armor :The helmet of a suit of Banshee armor contains a built-in Banshee Mask. Striking Scorpion Aspect Armor :Because it is designed for stealth, Scorpion armor imposes no penalty to its wearer's Concealment or Silent Move Tests. The helmet of a suit of Scorpion armor has mounting hardpoints for a set of Mandiblasters. Swooping Hawk Aspect Armor :The chestpiece of a suit of Hawk armor has mounting hardpoints for a set of Swooping Hawk Wings. Warp Spider Aspect Armor :The chestpiece of a suit of Spider armor has mounting hardpoints for a Warp Jump Generator. Rune Armor :Built of psychoactive wraithbone, rune armor allows an Eldar seer to project a defensive field of psychic energy, shielding him from harm. Rune armor reduces all incoming damage (melee or ranged) by a number of d10 equal to half the character's Psy Rating, rounded up. For example, a character with Psy Rating 5 wearing rune armor would reduce the damage of all incoming attacks by 3d10. Like witchblades and singing spears, rune armor is never available for normal purchase, and must be acquired through the black market or from the Eldar themselves on a case-by-case basis. Orky Armor :Orks can wear any non-damaged armor they loot from the battle field, however sometimes they feel like making more. Protecty Plate :A piece of plate metal an ork can strap to a part of his body. For each 2 points of Strength bonus the wearer has (beyond the first 2) he can attach more Protecty Plates (beyond the first) to a location of his choice. The weight and the AP of each plate adds to each other. ::Example: An Ork with a strength bonus of 4 can wear 2 Protecty Plates on each location, giving the location a total AP of 2 and adds the weight of 4kg. An ork with a strength bonus of 6 can have a total AP of 3 and adds the weight of 6kg because of Protecty Plates. 'Ard Plate :An even larger, even tougher piece of plate metal. For each 2 points of Strength bonus the wearer has (beyond the first 2) he can attach a Protecty Plate on top of the 'Ard Plate on a location of his choice. The weight and the AP of each plate adds to each other. ::Example: An Ork with a strength bonus of 4 can wear 1 Protecty Plate on top of da boy'z 'Ard Plate on each location, giving the location a total AP of 5 and weight of 12kg. An ork with a strength bonus of 6 can have a total AP of 6 and weight of 14kg because of the 2 extra Protecty Plates. 'Ard Helmet :A simple horned helmet. An Iron Gob may be worn with a 'Ard Helmet however the armour values do not stack. Iron Gob :A chunk of metal in the shape of a toothed maw. May be worn with a 'Ard Helmet. in addition the charater gains basic leadership Cybork Body :Some orks go so far as to replace much of their bodies with bionikk improvements. Because these "improvements" often change basic ork physiology, a Cybork cannot wear other armor and reduces their agility by 10. Power Armor ''Koprulu-Pattern Mass Production Power Armor'' :For the vast majority of the Imperium, the phrase "mass production power armor" would be considered self-contradictory at best, and outright blasphemous at worst. However, some industrial, hive, and forge worlds possess both the technological base and the wealth to outfit their elite soldiers with armored, powered exoskeletons. While these power suits are often far and away better than anything available to the common infantryman, they still pale in comparison to the sacred technology used by the Inquisition, the Adepta Sororitas and the Adeptus Astartes. The Koprulu-pattern is a typical example of such mass-produced power armors, being little more than a heavily-armored void suit with a basic strength-enhancing servo-frame built in. :A character wearing mass-produced power armor gains a +10 bonus to Strength and increases his Size by one step (so an Average-sized character would become Hulking, and so forth). Mass production power armor follows all the other rules for power armor as normal. A suit of mass production power armor includes a military-grade power supply that runs for 1d5+7 hours before requiring refueling or recharging. Other Praesidium Protectiva :Praesidium Protectiva are holy shields said to include shards of the Emperor's Armor. The Praesidium Protectiva functions identically to the Shield described in the Dark Heresy core rulebook, but also provides 4 points of armor to all locations.